


Body of Lies (A Merciless Love: Series II)

by fandomgalcentral



Series: A Merciless Love [2]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: After Philip Lombard leaves for Soldier Island, the reader leave to the island to save him before he meets his fate. With secrets being discovered, can Philip and the reader survive the island before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Arriving on the island was treacherous enough, but you didn’t care. You came for one person and one person alone and god help those poor souls if they tried to stop you. You had a child at home that he hasn’t gotten to know yet and you were going to take him home. Shouting caught your attention in the great mansion ahead.  

“How do we know you didn’t do something to him? You could have gotten us all drunken up so you could slip off and kill him, Tubbs.”  

“I didn’t- I didn’t kill Armstrong, Lombard! How do we know you didn’t plant your revolver and go at him, eh?”

“How do we know indeed?” Your voice breaks the tension as the last three turn to you. Philip’s face is overcome with shock as he leaps out of his chair and embraces you.  

“Y/N! You should not be here! How did you-?”  

“It doesn’t matter, we must leave. Quickly.”  

“We’re here because we’re guilty-” Tubbs started but you shut him up.  

“Yes, we’re all guilty of something. Now, get your asses in gear. I have a boat waiting to take us-” You pause a moment. “How many are dead?”  

“8.” The young woman says as Philip holds you protectively. A thought hits you like lightening.  

“There’s still 4. One of those dead is a red herring and is waiting for the very last one of you to survive and show himself.”

“How do you know it is a he? Who are you?” The young woman asks.  

“Instinct. I’m Philip’s wife and if we don’t get off this island, none of you are going to make it out alive by nightfall. Grab your things and let’s move.” Everyone stares a moment between you and Philip, but then start packing their things. You take the revolver, clutching it close and knew something was awfully wrong.  

As Philip finished packing his bags, Tubbs looked at him.  

“Didn’t know you were married. You didn’t disclose that little fact.”

“It really does not matter if I am married or not. If she’s right and we don’t leave, we may not make it through to nightfall.”

“Do you trust her? I mean, no offense intended Lombard, but she did just appear out of thin air. How do we know she isn’t the killer?” Philip thought a moment, then chuckled softly.  

“Do you think she’s been here the whole time when we have a child at home that needs her attention? Do you not think I would know how my wife works?”  

“Do you even know her at all, Mr. Lombard?” He replied at left the room. Philip stood there, in thought once more.

_Do you even know her at all?_


	2. Chapter 2

“You think I wouldn’t know my own wife? Don’t be a bloody moron, Tubbs! I know Y/N better than any woman I’ve ever met.” 

“That wasn’t my question Lombard. She could have been on this island the whole time! Don’t you see, Armstrong’s disappeared and she suddenly shows up out of the blue. Does that not seem suspicious to you?”

“Why so quick to lay blame Mr. Blore? You have secrets of your own like the rest of us. Philip owes no one an answer and in fact, neither do I. I’ll amuse you if I must.” You move to Philip’s side, feeling his arm rest on your hip. “I didn’t murder your friend, Armstrong or know of his whereabouts. I came back for my husband and the rest of you I could care less for.” You reply with that dark, sharp look in your eyes. 

“How can you just say that?” The young woman asked, looking at you. 

“Life is cheap and can be easily replaced.” You reply, turning your eyes to look at her. “Can’t it, Miss… I never got your name my dear.” 

“Vera Claythorne.” 

“Can’t it, Vera? You’d know all about taking a life. Anyone can take a life, but it takes a true person to give a life.” 

Silence follows your little speech as every seemed in contemplation of their current options when Philip looked up at you from his seat across the room. 

“You said 4 were still alive before. Are you positive one of them isn’t dead?” You throw him a glare. 

“Philip, you know as well as I that my instinct isn’t wrong. One of the deceased isn’t really dead and letting the game play out. You won’t be coming home unless we leave now and our son needs you too. I am not going to let you die on this island! That’s unless you got any better suggestions.” You say calmly, leaning back against the bookshelf, which suddenly opened behind you, leading down further into the house. The others gather around and look.  

“Do… Should we check it out?” Blore asked, looking to you and Philip on how to proceed. Grabbing a flashlight, you turn to them. 

“You all wait here for me to come back.” As you start down the steps, Philip grabbed your arm and pulled you in for a passionate kiss, which you more than happily returned before pulling away. 

“Promise you will come back.” You don’t reply, pulling away and go down the stairs, disappearing below. The stairs winded further down into the house as you hear voices from down below. Turning the light off, you notice that someone is watching every move they make. 

“I knew you’d come. Can’t let him die for his crimes?” The voice asked. 

“I’m as guilty as he. Yet you refuse to acknowledge the fact that he and I are one in the same.” You say softly, hoping it didn’t get too personal. 

“Come into the light, Y/N. I know you’re hiding in the shadows, spying.” 

“Not spying. Tell me Wargrave, did you really think I wouldn’t figure out the game? My husband comes to the island for what seems like a simple weekend away, when in fact, it’s a death sentence for him and the others. I’m surprised you didn’t bring both of us, considering I haven’t told him about your little tricks of the trade, so to speak.” You lean against the desk, watching his expression, keeping your own as neutral as possible. “Here’s the deal-”

“As if this situation is yours to control. You have no right to be making threats nor negotiations with me, Mrs. Lombard.” You chuckle, pulling an infamous smirk Philip does in a satisfactory moment. You stab a switchblade into a vein in the judge’s hand, watching him jolt in surprise at your quick, fluid movement.   _Yep still got it._ You smirk darkly, your eyes flashing a moment. 

“I think you will find I feel extremely differently. Blore, Claythorne and yourself, I could care less for. If you had let me finish, I would have given you a deal. Since you refuse to even consider what I may have told you, the game ends here.” You drag the blade through his hand, feeling his blood spill against the white of the desk, then pull the knife away, staring at it in thought as you looked back at the shocked judge. “Too bad this game is over. I was quite enjoying it. I’ll make sure to leave your note for the police to find.” You whisper in his ear, then turn on your heel to head back upstairs. A pair of hands snake around the back of your neck and around your throat, cutting off any air…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Instinct was all you relied on as you quickly turn underneath the hands trying to wrap themselves around you, the blade of the knife connecting with flesh as red liquid sprayed the front of your clothes and face, the body of the judge hitting the floor with no sound, a pool of blood surrounding the now deceased corpse. 

Philip paced. It had been nearly an hour since you had gone down. The sound of your heels coming up the steps stopped his pacing as you appear, causing the others to take a step back. You had that look in your eyes as if you’ve lost your mind. Philip was the only one who dare approach you while in this state. 

“Y/N, who’s blood is that?” His voice enters your mind, but you pay it no mind as he grabs your arms and shakes you gently at first, then a bit harder as you stare straight ahead, then meet his gaze, smirking darkly, almost hauntingly.

“It’s over now. We can go home in peace.” You respond as you walk straight ahead, out of the room, Philip, Blore and Vera all following. They watch you as you walk almost methodically to the front of the house. Blore leaned toward Philip, fear clear in his expression. 

“Is your wife alright? She seems, dare I say, mental.” Blore whispered to Philip as you suddenly come to an abrupt stop and turn instinctually, pulling out the revolver you carried and without any emotion or words, pull the trigger, the bullet hitting Blore right between the eyes. Vera screams as his body drops to the floor. Philip just stares in shock unable to comprehend what you just did. 

You turn the gun on Vera, silencing her screams. Something about this whole situation was just wrong.  _She’s not herself. Her mind has gone to the dark place she vowed never to return to. Is she going to kill me_ _next_ _?_ Philip thought as you ushered Vera out onto the beach, being 10 feet apart. Vera swallowed, fear also clear in her expression. 

“Please! I beg of you not to pull the trigger!” She begged for her life, which only made you chuckle in response. 

“My dear, do you think pleading for your life will save you now? I know what you and him did and am I happy about it? Not at all. So your begging does you no service.” Before she can say another word, the gun goes off causing her body to hit the sand, the waves crash against her corpse. Philip stops, seeing what you’ve done. You walk by him, not acknowledging his presence, heading straight back for the house. Confusion clouded Philip as he followed you inside and into the kitchen, but stops in the doorway while you got a drink, setting the revolver down on the counter. Silence passes between you both for what feels like a lifetime. It was just the two of you now.

“Was that necessary?” 

“Safe bet that it was. She was the one to pull the trigger so I got to her before she got you. Did you do it?” Setting the glass down, you look him directly in the eye. 

“Do what?” 

“Sleep with her?” 

“What does it matter if I did?” 

“Lest you forget you have a son at home who doesn’t even know his father and a wife concerned if her husband will come home at all!” You throw the glass at him, but it hits the wall as he stands diagonally across the room. Anger rose within you, then dissipated in a flash. “If I wasn’t pregnant, I would have been here with you and probably dead already.” You sit on the counter, looking up at him a moment, then down again. He moves and stands a foot and a half away. 

“How did you find me?” 

“The letter from the Owens. I found it after you left and I knew. I got a bad feeling you wouldn’t be making it home to us at all.” You reply quietly, not seeing the flash of anger in his eyes. 

“So you thought that you’d come here and what exactly? Risk your life for me? You shouldn’t be here.” He growled, which did things to you that you couldn’t begin to explain, feeling the heat between your legs rising. You felt like a scolded child being yelled at for getting caught touching themselves. 

“I was NOT willing to lose the man I love and be alone the rest of my life. I love you Philip Lombard and no soul could stop me from avenging you if something did happen.” You snap back, watching his expression change to one of surprise. “I meant it when I told you I’d rip the fucking universe apart to find you and I’ll murder anyone in my way to bring you back.” You whisper as he closes the space between you, his breath hitching as his hands grip your hips, making you gasp softly. His lips crash into your own as he frantically removes your clothing and his own, then slides into you roughly. You welcome his intrusion as you tighten around him, your hands tangling in his hair as the pleasure builds between you both, the passion undeniable as he takes you more harshly than he ever had before.

“Philip!” You cry out as your orgasm hit, feeling him bite your shoulder as he released deep inside your core. Both of you hold each other for what feels like an eternity. Your body suddenly froze as if on cue. He looks at you with alarm. 

“We’re being watched.” You whisper as a scraping noise breaks the blissful moment. Both of you turn towards the source of the noise as you both dress. Grabbing a knife nearby, you stick near Philip as Vera stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, frantic and stared at you both in fear. You swore she was dead on the beach.  

“Vera, what is it?” Philip asked, not noticing the weird moment. 

“It’s Blore. He’s dead!” The woman wailed as you and him quickly race to the hallway and sees the body of Blore, eaten by a bear.  _That’s not possible._ You think to yourself as you sense a presence in the shadows. 

“We have to leave, now!” The three of you quickly run out of the house and onto the beach as you hide the knife, watching Vera closely since the trust you had for her was nothing. You didn’t like her as you got the boat ready. 

“Wait! What about Armstong? No one knows what happened to-”

“He’s dead. Don’t you see? Philip was right. You were all being hunted like lifestock for the slaughter. U.N. Owen, Nancy Owen don’t fucking exist. It’s was all a lie by the agency that recruited you here. Lies.” 

“A body of lies.” Philip whispered. 

“Why would they- It makes no sense!” 

“It does! They want to punish us for the crimes we’ve committed. We thought we could get away with murder, but it always catches up with us in the end. Y/N, let’s go.” 

Without warning, you grab Philip’s gun and point it at Vera, a dark look crossing your normally doll like features. “No one is going to stop us from leaving, not you, not the motherfucker on this island! I’m taking him and leaving and you’ll be left to rot here. 10 bodies, no evidence that a killer even existed. You’re a fool, Vera Claythorne. He’d never love you. I’ll make sure you’re nothing but a forgotten memory.”  The gun went off as everything went black… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to one of my friends for letting me use one of her characters for this story.

The echo of the gunshot bolted him awake and out of his dream. His heart sped up for a moment before trying to calm itself and his body back down as he silently slid out of bed, glancing over as your sleeping figure in the faint moonlight before going downstairs. It took you a moment to realize he was gone and knowing exactly where he went, appeared in the kitchen, taking a seat next to him. His expression was unreadable.  

“Philip? Are you alright, sweetheart?” You notice his hands are shaking, like they always did after a nightmare. Ever since the island, he was having them more frequently, which worried you about where he was mentally.  You took his hands in your own.  

“I wish I could say yes. You know the answer, I think.”  

You swallow whatever reply you wanted to snap at him, thinking better of it. You had rescued him in the nick of time before Christine had shot him, the bullets hitting you instead and nearly killing you. That trauma was more than enough to drive anyone over the edge, even your husband. You had heard faint shots, but never saw what happened next. You never spoke of what happened after such events, only focusing on getting Philip back to normal and readjusted to family life. That was proving more difficult than you expected.  

Silence passed between you both until your son, Philip broke it, jolting you both out of your thoughts. Philip was first to stand as you began to as well.  

“No. Stay here. I’ll handle him.”

“Philip-” You’re surprised by his sudden outburst of anger as you reach out to touch him, but he slaps your hand away.

“What? You think I’d hurt our son? If anyone can hurt him, it’s you!” He went upstairs and into his son’s room, scooping the 6 month child up, who immediately calmed down in his father’s embrace. His demeanor changed whenever he was with your son. Almost a Jekyll and Hyde personality.  

“It’s okay buddy. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Philip whispered, helping the child fall asleep again then rejoined you in bed. No words were spoken as you turn away from him, a few silent tears falling down your face as you try and rest.

**_{Philip}_ **

As I try and return to my normal life with my wife and son, I get flashes of the island and the events that occurred. Between the murders, accusations and other things, guilt wells in my gut for what I’ve done. I shouldn’t feel guilty, considering my job, but for some odd reason that I can’t begin to even explain, it starts making me question everything. I never told her about what happened with Christine. God forbid she’d have my head for that. I wait on the therapist’s couch, this being a twice a week meeting. One I never look forward to since it means talking about my life and I’ve revealed practically nothing to this therapist that can be of any use. Sometimes it’s easier to lie than be truthful, but all of that changes, since the tables are about to be turned and not in my favor.  

“Mr. Lombard, it has come to my attention that your anger has gotten worse. I had the chance to speak to Y/N this morning. I know this isn’t our normal day to meet. I’m willing to make an exception if there is a spousal disagreement. Did you hurt her?”

“For fuck’s sake. No. She knows I would never.” I say with the slightest hint of annoyance, then chuckle.  

“Yet, she felt threatened.” She says softly.  

“She needs to stop feeling so damn threatened. She knows I wouldn’t hurt her or our son. Things have changed-”  

“Wouldn’t you, Philip? From what she’s told me, since you’ve been home from this trip you took, you’ve brandished a gun at her several times and keep seeing visions of a woman named Christine. She told me that you don’t speak of her since she believes you’ve been unfaithful again. Does she have any reason whatsoever to believe that?” She sits back, waiting for an answer as she begins to tease.  

_Alright Philip, what do you do now? You could just tell her the truth and come right out with it, but then she’d open her mouth to Y/N, then you’d have to silence her, which will cause more issues than it’s worth. So, really, I’ve got one of two options here:_

  1. _I splatter this woman’s brains all over her office and make it look like a contracted hit or I go with option 2._
  2. _I spill my indiscretion to her and hope she doesn’t utter a word. I can always use the patient/therapist confidentiality clause motion to keep her mouth shut._



_She knows I’m contemplating my options and I need to be careful if things are to go my way._

“I haven’t been entirely truthful since I’ve been home, but what does it matter? She doesn’t need to know everything and neither do you. As far as I’m concerned, this session is over.” I get up to stand but she pulls a gun on me, motioning me to sit back down. Clever woman.  

“Not how this works, Philip. You know that. Now, I want all the details of this Christine character and what happened on the island. You think no one would find out? You’re sadly mistaken.” I just look at her with curiosity, being much like me. Something about this was wrong. I put my cigarette out calmly and collectively.  

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you won’t kill me.”  

“Mr. Lombard, I’m not going to kill you. I just want answers as to what happened on the island. That’s all.” I chuckle and take a seat once more as she slides the gun back in her desk. Being on edge was one thing, but being threatened was another when it came to another stranger. Maybe there was a way to diffuse the situation.  

“I’m not comfortable sharing what happened on the island. I missed my wife and child and if it weren’t for Y/N, I’d probably be dead. I have something worth fighting for.” I shrug at her as she sits down, watching me.  

“Do you really love her or are you with her because of your son? You fell in love with another woman, Philip. Anyone who isn’t stupid can see it. Can your wife?” That was the final straw.  

“Listen here, lady, you know nothing and think you know everything! I love my wife and son and if you can’t accept that, then fuck off! My son will never know of what happened on that island  or the events that took place. He’ll know I love his mother and nothing more. We’re done here.” I left, slamming the door with finality and drove to a cliff side not far from the house and stood there, watching the waves crash along the rocks. Memories come and go, they say, but more times than not, the darker ones stick with you. I think back to our cat and mouse game before the island changed everything forever.  

_“If you’re a true mercenary, your gun is always loaded.”_

_“What makes you think I don’t have a spare? I’m going to make you pay for all the pain you’ve caused and make you a memory. Tell me one thing.”_

_I look at her, still tied to the chair._

_“How did it feel killing 21 men?”_

_I paused a moment, surprised she’d even ask such a thing. Was she truly mad or was she really like me?_

_“It was a job, Y/N, but if I’m honest it felt… good.” I whisper, getting that warm fire inside me again._

_“Do you love me?” Her voice broke. She was on the verge of tears._

_“Of course I love you. If I didn’t, why the hell would we do this to each other?”_

_“Then why are you doing this? If we loved each other, we’d help each other, not harm each other. Is it too much to ask if it’s real?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to the same friend for letting me use her character.

{Philip; cont.}

I pull up to the house, having been gone for a few hours and head inside. I hear little Philip crying and quickly take him from her. He immediately calms down and snuggles into me. I notice the look of betrayal on her face as she walks out. I have mixed emotions as I held my son, hearing our bedroom door shut. 

The next few weeks, we tip toe over each other like we’re complete strangers. I start drinking again, harder than I ever had before our son was born. One night, after Y/N had put him down for bed, she came into the kitchen, silent. I wasn’t sure what we could say since our marriage was on the rocks harder than when a boat crashes against the rocks and sinks. Our marriage was sinking faster than that and we were both drowning and we didn’t even know it. 

“I’m going to stay with my dad and I’m taking our son with me.” She says softly as she makes herself a cup of tea. 

“And you’re just going to leave me all alone?” I sputter. She faces me. 

“I’m not leaving my son with an alcoholic father who can’t get over his fucking demons! We’re not mercenaries anymore, Philip! We’re parents and we need to think of the welfare of our son, not ourselves. You’ve changed since you’ve come home.”

“What examples do you have?”

 She let out a growl that turned me on. She hated being challenged and this was the perfect time to do just that. 

“Oh, let’s see,” her voice is full of sarcastic venom. “Ever since you’ve come home, you pay me no mind like I don’t exist. You’d rather be on your own then spend time with both of us. My son hates me and I know you do too.” That last statement made me freeze. How could she say such a thing?  I stood and went over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close as we look at each other. 

“I don’t hate you and neither does our son. We love you, Y/N and if you took him away and left, I’d be lost without you. I’m sorry if you’ve felt neglected and on your own since I’ve been home. I need you and you need me.” I whisper, feeling her shake. I had her and we both knew it.  

“Philip, please for the love of god, be honest with me. That’s the least you can do.”

“Shoot.” 

She swallows. A nervous tick. She doesn’t want to ask the question, but there’s no way to avoid it. 

“Did you sleep with Vera or was there another woman involved on that island other than Vera and Emily?” 

I sigh. 

“There was another woman.” 

Silence. An eternity passes before she spoke again. 

“What was her name?” 

“Christine Daae.” 

I can feel her heart shattering but she stays strong against what I’ve just told her. She wasn’t on the island when all the dirty stuff went down, but she was about to receive the dirty details whether she wanted them or not. There was more here and she knew it. 

“Tell me everything, Philip.” 

Calm. Calculated. Cold. 

[Flashback]

 _Christine watched as I stood there while my room was searched. This wasn’t the first time she watched my movements. We had gotten closer as the time_   _passed and people started dropping dead. She made me forget my other life and made me feel alive. I had a feeling she and I would be the last two, but one thought crossed my mind:  Would I be able to pull the trigger?_

_“You’re staring again, Ms._ _Daee_ _.”_

_“Am I, Mr. Lombard_ _? I apologize.”_

_“I doubt you’re sorry for anything, Ms._ _Daee_ _.”_

_“You’re right. I’m not.” She smirked and walked past me, then stopped, turned and looked at me. “Call me_ _Crissi_ _.”_ _She turned once more and sauntered off, the curve of her body just perfect._

_Later in the evening, I find_ _Crissi_ _alone in her room in her doorway, giving me an innocent look which I’m unable to_ _leave. She’s caught me in her web._

_“You’re missing a hell of a party. You should come down.”_

_“Why would I when you and I can have a party right here, Mr. Lombard? Or should I call you Philip?”_

_This night was going to either end with me getting lucky or end in my death._


End file.
